Balck and white
by Petra the Pig
Summary: what if Bella's mom killed charlie and Bella now lives with her stepfather Phil and when she meets the Cullens are they vampires or assassins. ooc canon pairings


**New Girl**

The first day of school had to be the anniversriey of my dad's death. Before I was born my mom lost her job to an ankle accident. My mom Rene swan got depressed and turned to the wrong help drugs and alcohol. My dad Charlie tried to get her help but she just got worse 9 months pregnant still being a alcoholic I was born. My mom started abusing my dad because of the havoc I was creating. One day my dad couldn't handle it and decided to tell my mom off bad idea and you know the rest. After my dad died my mom moved on and found another boyfriend Phil turner. My mom left a year later to find help in a rehab centre causing my step dad Travis to raise me. Now every august 31st I remember how I got here. Me, Isabella Turner.

"Bella do you want to go to school today oh but you don't have to it's just I though. Well…um I…" Travis babbled I quickly replied

No it's okay I'll just clean the house today clear my thoughts you know."

"Sure sure call me if you need me!"

He shouted as he drove off to work. Being a C.S.I. agent is a long days work and lately he been getting only 2-4 hours of sleep

* * * * * * * * * * *

That night I had went to my bedroom to lay down on my bed and just lay there doing absolutely nothing. I fell into a dream where I was staring at my mother the night my dad died. When he yelled at her confronting her with the truth, then the fury in her eyes when she screamed back and grabbed the pipe beside her. Beat my father as usual but harder with more rage. As I watched in horror, then his screams silenced and his body went limp. Then how a awful smile crossed her face as she called the police and told them how her daughter beat her father to death at the age of 2 and they believed her that's when suddenly my alarm went off.

I got up and looked in my closet putting on a t-shirt and some jeans going to the bathroom to throw make-up on and then staring at the purple circles under my eyes so then throwing another coat of make up on ran down the stairs got breakfast ready then told Phil I was leaving and ran out the door_ I didn't want him to force the truth out of me when he noticed that I looked drab not happy like normal I didn't want him to know about the nightmare I had. The nightmare about _I gulped _my mother._ I kept thinking about the dream I had all the way to school when I climbed out of my grey Elantra.

"You're here we thought you died" Jessica exclaimed

" Stop Jess we are sorry we didn't think you were dead we thought you were leaving and going to a prep school only _Jess_ica over here thought you were dead" Lauren explained

" Well Jess you can see I'm not dead or moving so don't get all exited"

They all laughed except Jess

"Hmp!" Jess muttered

"Jess please if I were going to die I would have told you now c'mon or were going to be late"

Jess smiled and ran off to her classes and that was when I realized none of them were in any of my classes I decided not to let it get to me I could make some new friends in my class. English was so boring Mrs. Foultry kept going on about how Shakespeare was one of the many classic writers and how he did this and how he did that. That's when I noticed a new girl in the class she looked kind of offish she kept to herself but her face was so bright and smiling I decided to say hi.

"Hi, my name is Isabella but you can call me Bella" I said and then smiled sweetly

"Hi I'm Alice I'm new here just came here last week " she replied with an upbeat tone the bell rang and we were going to other classes.

We were walking in the halls when she caught someone staring at her and said rapidly

"Oh it was nice to meet you got to go bye" and ran off I though I scared her but then I caught notice of her stranger giving me a dirty look and turned away I thought _man what a jerk making her scared and then has the rightful mind to give me a dirty look _I wanted to give him a punch in the face but I turned toward the cafeteria and met up with my friends.

"Bella hey seen you with the new girl Alice cullen she looked frightened did you tell her your mother killed your father and now is in a rehab centre?" Lauren shouted as I ran up to her in the cafeteria line. I froze Lauren words hit home I almost started crying

"Oh Bella I'm sorry didn't mean to I… Well um…" She mumbled

"No it's ok Lauren. It was quite weird Lauren, Alice seen someone looking her way and then ran off like he was going to kill her." I replied. Angela looked at me like I just said I had killed someone and then asked

" Bella what did he look like? Did he have brown hair gold eyes?"

" Yeah why? He gave me a dirty look like I had done something wrong it was weird" I babbled on

" Bella that was her brother Edward see over there at the far table the Cullens (the rich family who live on the top of the hill) adopted this strange family the brown haired is Edward the girl is Alice and the blond is Jasper real creepy bunch. Edward and Jasper aren't really friendly only Alice. It's so sad it's like they control her but don't worry they don't talk much so you don't have to talk to them at all" Jessica interrupted I was so engaged in her story that I forgot to breath

" Hey Bells you know you can breath now" Eric chuckled

" Oh sorry guys it's just weird that's all c'mon before people steal are table"

" Hey Bella do you have Geo next class?" Angela asked she had every class with her boyfriend Ben but wondered if any of her friends have classes with her

" No I have Math with Mr. Velour I don't have any classes with you guys this year" I answered noticing that Alice stole a glance my direction then Edward and Jasper turned that way and Started arguing And Alice looked like she was about to cry I stood up to go help her but then Jessica grabbed my hand told me she had a crush on Mike Newton and wondered if I could help her get his attention. I told her I didn't even know him and that I had to go to class and left. I got to class late, because I ran to the bathroom and stayed there most of lunch, and had to sit next to Edwartd. I sat down and opened my book before Mr. Velour started his long lecture as always when Edward spoke up

" Hi I'm Edward you must be Isabella am I right" His words startled me and I couldn't find words to speak.

" Have I startled you if so I'm sorry" I had recovered enough that I was able to say

" Um. No you didn't startle me it's just you don't seem that friendly towards me just took me by surprise that you would and yes I'm Isabella but just call me Bella."

" Sorry you feel that way I didn't mean to be unfriendly it's just not healthy for you to be near such dangers" He replied

" Oh so now you're dangerous" I laughed

" No _I'm_ not dangerous but _you _would be in danger with me do you understand" he answered fiercely it was like he didn't want to be my friend so I just answered in the same fierce tone

"Yeah I got it" and I turned away from him stealing glances to see what he was doing but when I looked he was just doing math it made me feel paranoid to think he was doing something other than work. The bell ringed and I got up to leave the classroom when Edward gave me a I'm so sorry we can't be friends look and pushed his way by me making me almost slip so Angela who was just outside my classroom helped me through the door and to my car as we got there she looked up opened her mouth like she was going to speak but then closed her mouth and turned away as I got into my car she turned around and asked

" Hey Bells I was wondering if you wanted to go see the new movie _love story _with me this weekend" she really never had much time I guessed she thought I was down because of today so she was trying to get me to cheer up. So I agreed

"Sure Ang uh. I was wondering though did you see me and Edward speaking today"

"Yeah why, it looked like he was upset and then you look as if he just said he hated your guts and was getting a restraining order against you it was weird what were you talking about" she responded

" He was telling me I was in danger if I was near him but he wasn't dangerous at all it was confusing me quite a lot. It makes me think he has a deep dark secret that he could not tell me about" I realized that I just told her something I knew she would not understand and probably think I was paranoid so I smiled and started my car and drove off.

I got home and started dinner it was simply just fish and a Greek salad but it was Phil's favourite

" Hey Bella how's the first day of school?" Phil had asked I knew he could see the worry on my face and wondered why.

" Fine dad actually Angela asked me if I could go see a movie at the theatres this Saturday So do you think you can handle it." I laughed his question off. He could see that my day hadn't been fine and wondered why but still he wouldn't go out right and say it so he continued to ponder all through dinner.

"Dad I'm going to go do my homework Kay" I told my dad he just nodded as I hurried upstairs. I turned my Mac book on and seen I had received an email from my mom or actually the rehab centre forced my mom to write one.

How are you Addie I'm fine Bye now

Love,

The rehab centre

I wrote back saying I'm fine and that I hope you get better and then hit send. I called Jessica knowing she would be at home from her date after two rings she picked up

"Hello!" she answered gaily

" Hey Jess It's me Bella just wanted to talk"

" Oh Hey Bells your bored like me?" she asked

"No just trying to keep busy something's on my mind that I'm trying not to think about Jess"

"What's that you know the thing that's on your mind cuz you know I'm here?" she sounded sincere so I replied with an edited version

" Edward is a really rude and obnoxious guy and should go to hell that's all and then Ang thinks that I'm in love with him and he isn't so she's taking me to a movie this weekend"

" Oh that bad but just out of curiosity are you?" Jessica responded

" Am I what?" I asked

" You know in love with him" Jessica laughed as if I already knew and was in denial

" NO!!! It's he is rude because Alice was talking to her brothers in caf. And then looked over to me and they did to and then started yelling at her and I was about to help her because she was crying but she left and I didn't see her the rest of the day" I yelled then started crying but not that graceful girly cry but full out hysterical crying.

" Oh I'm so sorry Bella I'm coming over right now okay you need help."

Jessica replied. In about 5 minutes she was over here and in my room I had layed down on the bed and started hyperventilating.

"Oh Bells I think you are in love and I'm sorry are you sure he hates you"

I choked on my words after they came out

"It's… confusing…see he says he wants to be my friend but not to put me in danger then… I asked if he was dangerous but he just said he isn't but I'd be in danger with him"

" I see what you mean it's like he's got a dark secret," Jessica pondered

" I know that's what I thought you know what I'm going to confront him tomorrow." I Thought

" Yes you should" Jessica replied with glee

"Well I'd better be going, see you tomorrow Bells and don't worry or you will get worry lines" Jessica laughed and left out my window in a jiffy before I could say goodbye.

**Disappearances**

When I got to school Jess was waiting there for me and her eyes filled with disappointment I got out of my car and walked over to her

" Hey Jess what's up"

"Hey Bells um. You're little. Confronting thing is…a little postponed"

" Why?" I asked confused

"Because they are not here Bells even Rosalie is not at school today"

Rosalie was the Cullen's adopted daughter just like Emmett she was the perfect child, top marks worried about colleges and what not and always an angel but she was so vain that it's like a blonde with a brain which can't be possible.

"Jess where are they I wonder if it was cuz of me oh Jessica what will I do if it was?" I almost started crying but knew it would do no good so I just took a deep breath and Jessica and me walked through the parking lot to our classes.

" Glad you can make it miss Turner" Mrs Foultry hissed as I walked through the classroom finding my seat. It felt odd sitting there knowing the seat next to me was going to be empty. I started doodling in my book just little people when I noticed class had ended so I got my up and left the classroom. It was almost time for lunch when I caught a glimpse of what looked to be Alice and Jasper outside I almost yelled to get her attention telling her I was here but it looked like she was angry…Angry with me. I instantly knew they were gone because of me because I was a selfish, mean, ignorant girl and I wanted to tell Angela about it when we got to our table but knew she would think I'm paranoid.

" Hey Jessica how was espagnol boring like usual" I commented

"Actually Bells we got paired up for an upcoming project" She responded almost pure happiness in her eyes

" Oh you got paired up with Mike finally so what's the project about"

I asked

" We have got to make a speech about an item that originated from Spain and then explain it for like 4 minutes _boring_" Jess giggled because Mike was mimicking her actions but I got admit it was kind of funny he always had that sparkle in his eyes when he is with Jess it like there are soul mates.


End file.
